yandere_simulatorfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Yandere Simulator
YandereSimulatorLogo2.png Logo.png SpookyYandere.png Jan15th2016TitleScreenDarkLogo.png 02-21-2016 First Screen.png|Giao diện ở đầu trò chơi. GameWarning2.jpeg|Cảnh báo của trò chơi. Nó đã được xóa bỏ trong bản 17 tháng 3, 2016 vì YandereDev nói rằng nó khá gò bó. Yandere Simulator là một trò chơi "hành động lén lút" đang được phát triển và xuất bản bởi YandereDev với sự trợ giúp của nhiều tình nguyện viên. Ông đã tham gia vào quá trình phát triển trò chơi trong quá khứ https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/633395113448706048 và quyết định tạo ra một trò chơi dựa trên sự đón nhận tích cực https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/633844838106951680 vào ngày 4 tháng 6 https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632366199888678912. Tính đến tháng 12 năm 2015, Yandere Simulator đã có gần 5 triệu lượt tải về. https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2015/12/30/yandere-sim-2015-annual-report/ Cách điều khiển trò chơi xem ở đây. Tải trò chơi về ở đây! Tên gọi Yandere Simulator có thể được đổi tên thành "LoveSick" hoặc "LoveSick: Yandere Simulator". Điều này là bởi vì nghĩa đen của "yandere" rất gần với "yêu điên cuồng". Việc đổi tên sẽ diễn ra rất lâu trước khi trò chơi được phát hành. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667025104312766464 Điều này được giải thích chi tiết hơn trong đoạn video, "Should Yandere Simulator be renamed?" Trò chơi mô phỏng thường có tính hài hước và nhẹ nhàng, mọi người có thể nghĩ rằng Yandere Simulator cũng vậy. YandereDev không muốn nó bị nhầm lẫn với một trò chơi nhẹ nhàng, nhưng vì tên gốc đã được sử dụng rất nhiều, nhiều người sẽ nhận ra nó hơn. Như một sự thỏa hiệp, anh có thể đổi tên thành "LoveSick: Yandere Simulator". YandereDev cũng đã xem xét cái tên "Sick Love", và có thể tạo ra một cuộc thăm dò về nó trong tương lai. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/689185527086489602 Đã có một trò chơi khác với tựa đề '' Yandere , vì vậy, YandereDev muốn tránh sử dụng cái tên đó.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/688783286009647104 Nhà tài trợ Screenshot_(329).png|1 tháng 9, 2015. Screenshot_(330).png|1 tháng 9, 2015. Sponsors for yan sim.png|16 tháng 11, 2015. Sponsors music.png|16 tháng 11, 2015. Sponsors december first.png|1 tháng 12, 2015. January15th2016Sponsors.png|15 tháng 1, 2016. Feb1stSponsors.png|1 tháng 2, 2016. 3-31-2016 Sponsors.png|31 tháng 3, 2016. 5-1-2016 Sponsors.png|1 tháng 5, 2016. 6-1-2016 Sponsors.png|1 tháng 6, 2016. 7-12-2016 Sponsors.png|12 tháng 7, 2016. 7-24-2016 Sponsors.png|24 tháng 7, 2016. 8-15-2016 Sponsors.png|15 tháng 8, 2016. 10-16-2016 Sponsors.png|16 tháng 10, 2016. 11-15-2016 Sponsors.png|15 tháng 11, 2016. 1-16-2017 Sponsors.png|16 tháng 1, 2017. 4-9-2017 Sponsors.png|9 tháng 4, 2017. 6-1-2017 Sponsors.png|1 tháng 6, 2017. 6-28-2017 Sponsors.png|18 tháng 6, 2017. Giới thiệu :''Bài viết chính: Tình nguyện viên : Trong Bản ngày 8 tháng 2 năm 2016, có một đoạn giới thiệu các tình nguyện viên hoặc những người đã đóng góp về mọi mặt. Màn hình kết thúc là một tham chiếu đến giao diện của End of Evangelion. Ayano Aishi, Ryoba Aishi, Hội trưởng Câu lạc bộ tạm thời: Michaela Laws Senpai: Austin Hively Info-chan: Cayla Martin Budo Masuta: Patrick Seymour Cô gái trên Máy tính: Amanda Lee Giáo viên: Rachael Messer Kokona nghẹt thở: Hayden Daviau Học sinh nam nói chung: Alejandro Saab Nhà báo: Bradley Gareth Midori Gurin, Kokona Haruka, Saki Miyu, Oka Ruto: Mom0ki Học sinh nam khi hấp hối: Akane Sasu Sora Hình mẫu Cố vấn viên, mô hình Tóc: Druelbozo Bầu không khí của ngôi trường: Angus Mô hình Dáng đứng: James "Jvthewanderer" Vaughn Mô hình Chống cự: Tanya Monteon Hoạt họa: Yosua Sinambela, Sean McSheehan Minh họa Chống cự: Joel Smith Nhạc nền: Henry Rofkar Giao diện Giới thệu: Jayn Thiết kế Âm thanh: Caleb "Ominary" Yu Bìa Truyện tranh: Yessenia "Mulberry" Taylor Minh hoạ UI: Jacob Judge Phó Lập trình viên: Saracen Lập trình viên Trưởng: YandereDev Ngày phát hành Rất khó để sự đoán chính xác ngày phát hành, nhưng theo như Yandere Dev trong video "Yandere Simulator: Past, Present, and Future" thì trò chơi sẽ được phát hành vào khoảng 2019.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/660534577614589952 Simulatorprogress.jpg|Quá trình làm của Yandere Simulator, trong "Past, Present, and Future". ProgressExplanation.jpg|Giải thích số phần trăm hoàn thành. Percentages.png|Giải thích số phần trăm lần nữa. Tải về Kể từ ngày 13 tháng 7 năm 2016, một trình khởi chạy đã có sẵn từ trang web chính thức của trò chơi.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2016/05/26/may-preview-12/ Trong một số trường hợp, trình khởi chạy có thể xảy ra lỗi và trong hầu hết các trường hợp, lỗi này là do hệ điều hành (Windows) chặn kết nối của ứng dụng. Điều này có thể được sửa bằng cách bỏ chặn tệp. Phần mở đầu :Bài viết chính: Phần mở đầu Tính đến nay trò chơi đã có hai đoạn mở đầu. Cả hai đều kể lại một câu chuyện trong quá khứ liên quan đến Yandere-chan . Hướng dẫn Trước khi trò chơi đầy đủ bắt đầu, người chơi sẽ có tùy chọn để được hướng dẫn "Ngày đầu tiên đi học" mà có thể bỏ qua. Điều này là để người chơi có thể quen với các điều khiển và ký tự.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/4i5mza/any_good_beginners_guide_out_there/ Động cơ Trong Yandere Simulator, nhân vật chính có năm ngày để ngăn đối thủ hiện tại của cô tỏ tình với Senpai. Trò chơi kéo dài mười tuần và sẽ có mười đối thủ, với một đối thủ xuất hiện vào đầu mỗi tuần. 11.0 11.1 https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/669353542453342208Bản trình diễn thử sẽ chỉ hiển thị vào tuần đầu tiên của trò chơi.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650224558876659712 Thư viện Yanderesim logo.png|Yandere Simulator's current icon. Yandere-Simulator's Icon.JPG|Yandere Simulator launcher icon and previous game icon. 5-1-2017 Title Screen.png|Title screen. May 1st, 2017. 5-1-2017 Dark Title Screen.png|Dark version of the title screen. May 1st, 2017. Jan15th2016TitleScreen.png|Title screen with the old background. January 15th, 2016. 3-31-2016 DankScreen.png|Dark version of the title screen with the old background. March 17th, 2016. 1-3-2016 Calendar.png|The calendar page. January 3rd, 2017. OriginalYanSimTitleScreenConceptVideo.png|From the video, "Original Yandere Simulator Title Screen Concept". OriYanSimTilScrConVideoDark.png|From the video, "Original Yandere Simulator Title Screen Concept".